


Were it made of gold

by Ruis



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Drabble, Flying, Gen, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Thor's Wedding, Thrymskvida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: Loki, flying with Freyjas coat of feathers.





	Were it made of gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguefaerie (samidha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/gifts).



Were it made of gold, it would be of no use to him. The lady, of course, placed a lot of value on gold, he thought with a smirk. For a fleeting moment, he considered just flying on, over Thrym’s hall he could already see approaching as a tiny dot in the distance, over the hills and far away. Were it made of silver, it would just weigh him down and drag him toward earth. Already, he regretted having to give it back upon his inevitable return. No, the coat of rustling feathers was perfect as it was. He soared.


End file.
